This invention relates to video tape cassettes and in particular to a VCR cassette which is suitable for only a one time viewing.
Video tape cassettes which are to be used with either the VHS or Beta format are generally rented by owners of VCR machines to view pre-recorded video cassette material, for instance, movies. Generally these rented cassettes are suitable for repeated viewing. However, there is a need for low cost video tape cassettes which are suitable for one time only viewing whereby the video cassettes cannot be reused. For instance, such one time viewable cassettes could be sold directly from the owners of pre-recorded programs and materials to the ultimate customer in a low cost video cassette which could be viewed only once, thereby bypassing the expense of distribution of the video tape cassettes through rental outlets. Accordingly it is desired to provide a video tape cassette which is suitable for one time viewing only and wherein the magnetic tape which has the information prerecorded thereon, is physically no longer usable after the tape is read for a one time viewing.
Various one time viewable tape cassettes have been available in the prior art, such as video tape cassettes wherein the information is erased after a one time viewing, or wherein the video tape cassette, after a predetermined number of viewings locks up, whereby it cannot be viewed any further.
These prior art one time viewable tape cassettes were unsatisfactory in that they were not tamper proof. Thus, for instance, the cassettes could be opened and the supply reel with the tape wound thereon could be mounted in another video tape cassette housing to defeat the viewing limitation imposed on the video tape cassette. Additionally, by defeating the one time viewing limitation, the information could be recorded on another blank tape, thereby again destroying the purpose and effect of the one time viewing feature.
It is therefore desired to provide a video tape cassette which can be viewed only once, is tamper proof and not subject to tampering to defeat the viewing limitation.
A further disadvantage of prior art one time viewing video tape cassettes has been that they have been relatively costly. Conventional video tape cassettes include numerous parts and features which are designed for the convenience of a viewer who rents the cassette. These features add additional cost to the video tape cassette. Such features include, for instance, the pivotal molded plastic dust cover which is conventionally included with video tape cassettes to protect the exposed portion of the tape, the conventional plastic book-like enclosure or shipping box which is used for storing video tape cassettes. Still another such feature is the clear plastic windows whereby the interior of the video tape cassette can be viewed to determine how much of the video tape cassette has been taken up on the take-up reel. It is therefore desired to provide a one time viewing video tape cassette which is less costly than conventional windable video tape cassettes.